Fallius Boron-Ornoux
Overview Fallius was an eminent, rigorous strategist in the employment of Helmont from 231 AG until his retirement in 303 AG. He worked under Forkoux Fyth with Ophellaer Fyth, and later Gullryth Fyth with Bellryth Fyth, becoming famed for his sharp rationale and clear vision. He married Rael Ornoux whom he met upon entering service in Helmont. They were married 44 years until Rael's death at the age of 80 in 285 AG, with Fallius dying aged 98 in 305 AG. Appearance Fallius wore simplistic clothes, typically a simple robe in his role as strategist. Perhaps his most notable features were his sideburns and green eyes. He was of a modest build, with light skin. Biograhpy Early life and finding Helmont ]] Fallius was born in a desolate location far in the Northern Lands, away from The Continent. However, for unknown reasons Fallius journeyed south, likely in search of opportunities that could not be afforded to him prior. Upon reaching Helmont, he took council with the then patriarch and matriarch Forkoux and Ophellaer Fyth granted him the possession of ''High Strategist of Helmont in 231 AG, aged 24. Rael Ornoux and relations with Forkoux Fyth. During his time as strategist, he gained much positive attention for his sound sense of workings between kingdoms. As such, the Helmontan diplomat of the time, Rael Ornoux, took interest to the young Fallius. The two met in 237 AG and married in 241 AG. Meanwhile, Rael had a favourable relationship with Forkoux Fyth. The latter greatly admired Fallius' clarity of mind, and used his guidance to inform multiple of his own scrolls regarding topics of strategy between kingdoms and coordination. During Forkoux's reign he lived happily alongside Rael, with Forkoux appreciating both of their services greatly. Under Gullryth and Bellryth, guidance to Ainoux Under Gullryth and Bellryth, although saddened by the passing of dear friend and patriarch Forkoux Fyth, he resumed his duties. In the early 290s, he took affinity to Gullryth and Bellryth's youngest son, Ainoux Fyth. Given Ainoux's lack of attention relative to his siblings due to being born last and during their reign, Ainoux grew to see Fallius as a fatherly figure. Fallius informed Ainoux of his commitment to answer any questions he should have, and clarify any worries he should take to him. Ainoux first talked about his sexual feelings towards men with Fallius, and the two frequently conversed. Ainoux was reassured by this experience and looked to Fallius for any other guidance he should need. The two kept in close contact until he left Helmont in 303 AG over retailiation over Diaeyne Fyth's ascension to matriarch; sensing a degree of manipulation on her behalf - and ultimately retiring the position as strategist for the Kingdom after 72 years. 2 months before his death in 305 AG, he happily accepted an invitation to attend the wedding of Ainoux and his lover, Berin III Root. Retirement and Death After leaving Helmont in protest, Fallius lived in the Capital and studied history for the last 2 years of his life. Two months after attending the wedding of Ainoux and Berin, he died peacefully of natural causes in a state of affluence. At aged 98 he lived a considerable life, and was revered throughout as an accomplished strategist. Family Category:Characters Category:Helmont character Category:LGBTQ+